


Santa's Helpers

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: It's holiday time for the Jr. BSB, the boys are conned by Neilson's mother Sasha into taking holiday jobs at the mall, meanwhile Neilson is scrambling to find the perfect gift for Natalie and gets help from an unlikely source and Nick is determined to decorate the guys' house all by himself with some pretty disastrous results. Merry Christmas indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas was fast approaching; December had finally made its way into the foreground and it was all about the most wonderful time of the year. 

"Have a wonderful day and happy holidays" Sasha said to a customer "So? how are we doing?" 

"Sash this idea was perfect, between this and the store downtown you're making out like a bandit" Calista said to her. 

An older man with a large broom came into the store “Hello again Miss Miller” he said happily. 

“Oh, hi, Janitor Bob” she said approaching him. 

“How’s business these days?” he asked. 

“Going absolutely wonderfully” Sasha said “How about you? How’s your day going?” 

“Eh, can’t complain, course Santa did throw up on some poor kid earlier” he said holding onto his broom. 

“Oh…don’t you mean the kid threw up on Santa?” she asked confused. 

“No” he said “Yeah that’s Jerry for you, any day he doesn’t come to work hungover could be considered a Christmas miracle” he said.

“Hello Miss Miller” a woman holding a clipboard said approaching her. 

“Oh Ms. Beaumont, hello” Sasha said “Nice to see you again” she said. 

“Janitor Bob” Ms. Beaumont said to him “ “I trust you took care of the Santa vomiting incident” she said. 

“Yes ma’m good seeing you again Miss Miller” he said leaving. 

“You too!” Sasha said to him “So Mrs. Beaumont, what can I do for you?” she asked politely. 

“Just came to see how business was going” Ms. Beaumont said to her. 

“I can confidently say that business booming” Sasha said. 

“Well I’m glad to hear it, of course it does make what I have to tell you that much harder” Ms. Beaumont said. 

“Oh…something wrong?” Sasha asked. 

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to shut you down” Ms. Beaumont said. 

“What?” Sasha asked “You can’t do that!” she said. 

“Aw I’m so sorry dear but unfortunately for you…I can” Ms. Beaumont said. 

“Wait!” Sasha said “What happened?” she asked. 

“Well it seems the holiday staff you provided us with are no longer employed” Ms. Beaumont said.

“What? why?!” Sasha asked. 

“I guess the work was just too much for them” Ms. Beaumont said. 

“Okay…what does that have to do with me?” Sasha asked. 

“Oh didn’t Bernie tell you? Oh dear…” she said “The terms of your employment with us were on the basis that you supplied us with holiday staff and since have now all gone and quit…you're also going to have to go” Ms. Beaumont said to her.

“But!…” Sasha said. 

“Oh I’m so sorry dear but it was fabulous having you here, please keep us in mind just incase” Ms. Beaumont said handing her a business card. 

“Wait! You can't do this! Especially so close to the holidays” Sasha argued. 

“Well…I guess you could stay…but if and only if you find us replacements by tomorrow or this whole store will be closed and all your profits will go to the mall in compensation for all the work that was put into this…have a nice day” Ms. Beaumont smiling wickedly before turning and leaving.

~*~

Boxes of decorations sat scattered around the guys’ living room, Nick stood struggling with a string of lights. He shook them and tried to pull them apart but to no avail, Brian came into the living room.

“You alright there?” Brian asked coming into the room and bending down to search through a box. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Nick asked holding the balled-up Christmas lights. 

“Need help?” Brian asked. 

Nick scoffed “No!” he said, pulling at the knotted-up lights. 

The door opened and Sasha came in “Sash! Thank god” Brian muttered "We're all ready for you to start decorating" he said.

"Christmas can bite me” she said irritated. 

“Ouch” Brian said. 

“You could’ve just said no” Nick said. 

she groaned “I’m sorry…I’m just not in a holly jolly mood right now” she said. 

“What’s up?” Nick asked still finagling with the lights. 

“Remember that deal I got at the mall?” she asked.

“…Oh yeah…yeah sure I remember” Nick said. 

“You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?” she asked. 

“None” he said. 

“A friend of mine offered me a store in the mall for the holidays” she said to him. 

“Okay…and?” he asked. 

“There were some conditions to me getting this storefront" she said. 

"Conditions? Like what?" Brian asked. 

"I need two elves, two gift wrappers and a photographer" she said. 

"All that just to get a store at the mall?" Brian asked. 

“You couldn’t find anyone to do it?” Nick asked. 

“Oh no I did… but they all went and quit on me” she said “Stupid teenagers!” she grumbled “And now I may lose the store” she said.

“They can’t just close you down” Brian said to her.

“Not what that bitch of a mall director told me…god I could’ve kicked her ass!” she said. 

“You really need a second store? Don’t you make enough from the one downtown?” Nick asked. 

“That’s not the point! With this store in the mall I could double my profit!” she said.

“Wow…anger and greed…sounds like Christmas to me!” Nick said. 

“So you got five spots open” Brian said. 

“Mm” she said. 

“Where could you find five morons willing to do anything for money…” Brian said. 

“That’s really sweet of you guys but you don’t have to” she said absently. 

They glared at her “We meant the boys!” Brian said. 

“Oh! Right sorry” she said patting his knee “No I couldn’t do that to them, they face plenty of humiliation already thanks to you guys” she said, they looked at each other. 

“I told you they got it from their mothers” Nick said, she turned to face him, he then smiled sweetly at her. 

"Hi" Harry said entering the house. 

"Hey Harry" Brian said to him. 

"Hi Harry...hey Harry?" Sasha asked. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"Uh I think I have the perfect job for you, the mall's looking for a photographer to take pictures of the kids with Santa, you like taking pictures" she said to him "Would you want to do it?". 

"I don't know you know...Christmas time...the mall's way too overcrowded, people are nuts..." Harry said.

"Pays fifteen bucks an hour" Sasha said to him. 

"I'm in" Harry said going up the steps. 

“There you go, that takes care of one job” Nick said to her.

“Yep…now I just need some elves” she said. 

“Yo” Bradley said as he and Neilson came through the front door, entering the house “Hey padre” Bradley said to Brian. 

“Parentals” Neilson said. 

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Sasha asked. 

"School" he said collapsing in a chair. 

"Just three more weeks until Christmas vacation" Bradley said sitting on the chair's arm, Nick nudged her and nodded towards them. 

Sasha looked at them before looking back at him, she then looked at them both. 

"What?" Neilson asked as they still stared at them "What?!" Neilson asked once more. 

"Stop looking at us like that" Bradley said. 

"Yeah, you're creeping us out" Neilson said. 

"I think I have a job for you guys" Sasha said as they looked at her. 

"I think we already have one of those" Neilson said to her. 

"This one pays fifteen bucks an hour" she said to him, they looked at each other. 

"We're listening" Bradley said. 

“You interested?” she asked.

“Yeah I guess” Bradley said 

“Fifteen an hour sounds pretty good” Neilson said. 

“Great, I’ll bring your uniforms by later” she said. 

“Uniforms?” Bradley asked. 

“Don’t worry, they’re really cool, I promise” she said to them.

“Great” Bradley said standing up. 

“Yeah, thanks mom” Neilson said kissing her cheek as they left the room. 

“This is great! I’m almost done, I’m going to head over to the mall and get the elf costumes” she said heading towards the door. 

“Well, I guess we’re putting up the decorations ourselves this year” Nick said. 

“Who’s we?” Brian asked. 

“Okay fine _I’M_ putting up the decorations” Nick said irritated.

“You’re going to decorate for Christmas?” Brian asked. 

“Yes...” Nick said. 

“Great, can I give you some advice?” Brian asked. 

“What?” Nick asked him. 

“Don’t” Brian said “Just let Sash and Chris come over and do it like they always do, they’re designers they know what they’re doing” he said. 

“You heard Sash she’s busy with her store besides I think I can put up a few decorations alright? I’m not an idiot” Nick said as the lights lit up and singed his fingers, he quickly dropped them to the floor. 

“You were saying?” Brian asked.

~*~

Bradley and Neilson stood in Neilson's room dressed as elves...unhappy elves.

"You guys look so cute!" Sasha said as they looked at her angrily. 

"I wish I were dead" Bradley said. 

"Fine just kill me first" Neilson said to him "Mom...you know I love you..." Neilson said "But if I have to go out in public dressed like this...you're going to find a dead elf hanging from a candy cane in Santa's workshop" he said to her "Isn't there something else we can do?" Neilson asked "I mean come on this is..." 

"Embarrassing?" Bradley asked "Life scarring, Horrifying?" he asked. 

"Yeah we'll go with all that" Neilson said. 

"Alright fine, I get it, you don't want to do it, that's fine" she said as Neilson breathed a sigh of relief "I just think you could do this one thing for me after all the pain and agony I went through giving birth to you...at sixteen" she said as he hung his head in defeat. 

"Alright!" Neilson said "I'll do it" he said. 

"Bradley?" she asked. 

"You didn't give birth to me" he said. 

"No... but I know who did...and all I need to do is make one phone call" she said glaring at him. 

"Damn it!" Bradley said to her.

"Great, all I need now are a couple of gift wrappers" she said. 

“Oh why can’t we do that job?” Neilson asked. 

“Oh honey…I’ve seen your work and frankly…you suck at wrapping” she said “I love you” she said kissing his cheek and leaving the room. 

“She’s got a point” Bradley said. 

“Shut up!” Neilson said to him as Brian and Nick came into the room. 

“Oh no” Neilson groaned before they burst out into hysterics. 

"Well don’t you two look cute" Brian said. 

"Oh yeah, they're...they're precious" Nick said as they continued laughing loudly. 

Bradley and Neilson began to laugh as well. 

“You think this is funny huh?” Bradley asked. 

They shook their heads yes “Oh yeah” Brian said. 

“Yeah? Well we’ll think it’s really funny when we put you guys in a home” Neilson said as they became serious, they stopped laughing. 

“And not just any home…a special home…for retired boy band members…where you guys can swap teeth with Justin Timberlake” Bradley said to them. 

“There’s no such thing” Brian said. 

“There could be” Bradley said glaring at him.

~*~

Sasha went down the steps "Oh good, you guys are home" she said to Kyle and Adam who sat at the kitchen table.

"What's up?" Kyle asked. 

"I'm friends with someone who co-owns the mall and they promised me a store for the holidays if I found them gift wrappers". 

Kyle and Adam turned to look at each other "No" they said to her. 

“Bradley and Neilson will be dressed like elves…in public” she said crossing her arms. 

"I'm in" Kyle said standing up. 

"Don't you want to know how much it pays first?" Sasha asked. 

“Nope just the thought of that is more than enough” Kyle said shaking her hand. 

"Not for me" Adam said "Public humiliation notwithstanding...how much we talking here?" 

"Fifteen an hour" she said. 

"Hmmm...it’s tempting..." Adam said. 

"And the possibility of watching Harry be kicked all day by little kids" she said. 

"Got yourself a gift wrapper" he said as he shook her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of cheery holiday music filled the mall, mobs of people with their hands filled with shopping bags passed each other by, rushing off to the find the perfect gift. 

"And smile!" Harry said as the camera flash went off.

The child on Santa's lap jumped down and ran off to their parents Bradley and Neilson sat on the steps of Santa's workshop, candy canes sticking out of their mouths. 

“Okay so…so far this year has been…hell on earth” Bradley said, taking the candy cane out of his mouth “I’ve been shot, I’ve been kidnapped, I’ve almost been blown up in an explosion but out of all that…THIS is definitely the worst” he groaned, shoving the candy cane back into his mouth.

“Tell me about it, being buried alive doesn’t sound so bad right now” Neilson said. 

Janitor Bob pushed a large broom ahead of him “Watch the feet there” he said to them “You must be the new hires” he said to them. 

“Yes and as you can clearly see we’re just thrilled” Bradley said to him. 

“Eh this job ain’t so bad…try being the big guy there” he said nodding towards Santa.

“Tell me something janitor Bob…have you ever been seventeen and emotionally blackmailed by your mother into dressing like an elf in public?” Neilson asked. 

“Sure plenty of times” he said, they looked at him confusedly “just be careful around Santa alright? If he blows chunks again call me” he said pushing his broom and continuing his sweeping, they looked back at Santa. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite elves” Natalie said approaching Santa’s workshop, they both murmured and grumbled at her “Aw come on guys, no one likes a cranky elf” she said “Hi” she said kissing Neilson’s cheek as they stood up from the steps. 

“Hey” he said. 

“So how’s it going so far?” she asked.

“Insane...people are crazy this time of year, these two moms actually got into a fist fight over who’s kid was first to see Santa” he said sticking his candy cane back in his mouth “What’s up what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Just doing some last minute shopping” she said “Speaking of which I just picked up your gift and you are going to love it” she said. 

His eyes got wide, realizing he completely forgot to buy Natalie a gift “Right! Gifts!” he said “Yay!” he said nervously “And don’t ask me what I got you because…it’s awesome” he said laughing. 

“Great, I can’t wait, I’ll see you later” she said quickly kissing his lips “Bye Bradley” she said, he waved. 

“I have to get her a present?!” Neilson asked Bradley. 

“You don’t really get how this whole Christmas thing works huh?” Bradley asked. 

“Dude I completely forgot, what do I do?” he asked. 

“Get her something?” Bradley asked. 

“Right…what do I get her?” Neilson asked. 

“I don’t know, like jewelry or something?” Bradley asked. 

“That could work” Neilson said. 

“Or you could get her something that gets the job done when you can’t…” Bradley said 

Neilson then turned to look at him and slapped him on the arm “You’re sick” he said as Bradley laughed.

"Guys...come on!" Harry said looking inside an empty basket "The candy canes are for the kids!" Harry said. 

"They say peppermint's good for nausea, right?" Bradley asked. 

"Yeah I guess, so?" Harry asked. 

"Well, being dressed like this in public makes me nauseous" he said. 

“You think **YOU** have it bad? I’ve been kicked by ten kids today!” Harry said irritated “My legs are going numb!” he whined. 

Bradley suddenly kicked him in the shins, Harry grabbed his leg “Eleven” Bradley said as Neilson snickered.

~*~

"Okay...here you go" Kyle said handing a haphazardly wrapped present to a customer, she glared at him before walking away "I cannot get the hang of this" he said to Adam.

"Here we are" he said happily, his present was wrapped neatly and beautifully, Kyle looked at him in disbelief. 

"Oh thank you so much young man" a woman said. 

"No problem, Merry Christmas" Adam said smiling at the woman as she walked away, she then turned to glare at Kyle. 

“Hey I’m the nice one, he’s Satan!” he yelled after her "Where the hell did that come from?!" Kyle asked. 

“What?” Adam asked. 

“You! Wrapping presents, being nice?!” Kyle asked.

"Believe it or not I am capable of being nice" Adam said to him. 

“Adam, I’ve known you for most of my life, I’ve never seen you be nice once…to anyone… _ever_!” Kyle said. 

“I’m going to get lunch, you want anything?” Adam asked. 

“See what I mean? This is not you!” Kyle said as they climbed over the counter.

~*~

“Thank you and Happy Holidays” Sasha said to a customer.

"Mom" Neilson said coming into the store "We have a problem" he said to her. 

“Neilson for the last time there is nothing I can do about the costumes!” 

“Not that!” Neilson said to her “Santa’s wasted off his ass and passed out again!” he said. 

She grumbled "Damn it Jerry not again!" she said storming out of the store, Neilson followed behind her. 

Bradley and Harry stood and watched him as he passed out in Santa Claus' chair snoring away "Nothing says Christmas like a hung over Santa" Bradley said to Harry. 

"What are we going to do? we got like fifty kids in line here" Harry said. 

"Well first, I say we wake him up before he chokes on his own vomit" Bradley said. 

Sasha stepped up to his chair and moved his head, it slumped forward, snorting and waking up "what happened?" he asked. 

"Jerry, come on we're just going to take you into the break room so you can get some rest" Sasha said helping him out of the chair. 

"Where's Santa going?" a child asked Bradley. 

"Santa's a little schnockered" Bradley said to them "He's going to sleep it off." 

"Bradley J.!" Sasha said as the kid ran away "Okay, everyone I’m really sorry but Santa’s Workshop is closed” Sasha said as everyone groaned “I’m so sorry but Santa’s not feeling too well…too much eggnog I guess” she said. 

“Yeah sure eggnog” Bradley said making a drinking motion with his hand “Bradley!” she said “Why don't we all let Santa get some rest?" she asked “I'm sure he'll be awake and refreshed in no time.” Everyone groaned in annoyance, grumbling as they walked away with their children. 

“Does this mean we can go home?” Neilson asked. 

“No!” Sasha said to him “We’re going to stay here until we find another Santa” she said irritated. “okay, where am I going to find another Santa?" 

“Santa problems?” janitor Bob asked.

“Bob **WHY** do they keep bringing this guy back as Santa? He’s awful” Sasha said to him. 

“Yeah old Jerry’s quite the character, they say that doing this for so long is what drove him to drink in the first place” Bob said to her “I had to fill in for him for a few weeks a couple years back” he said. 

“Really?” she asked “Would you be willing to be Santa again?” she asked. 

“It’d be my pleasure” Bob said. 

“Oh thank you so much!” Sasha said hugging him, he chuckled lightly “Maybe we can find another suit somewhere” Sasha said. 

“No need, got my own suit, I’ll be ready in an hour” Bob said to her.

“Oh my god, thank you!” she said hugging him once more as he laughed happily.

~*~

Kyle and Adam sat in the mall's food court, Harry groaned as he slowly approached the table, trying to move his legs as little as possible “What happened to you?” Kyle asked.

“I hate kids!” Harry whined, tears filling his eyes, he gasped as Kyle gingerly placed an ice pack on his leg and then sighed in relief as the cold struck the sore spots. 

“Just kick ‘em back!” Adam said to him. 

“I’m not going to kick children!” Harry said to him. 

“Want me to do it?” Adam asked him. 

Bradley and Neilson approached their table, still clad in their elf costumes “Oh look who it is, Elfley and Elfson” Kyle said amused.

“Oh look Neilson, it’s Satan and douchebag” Bradley said to Neilson. 

“Okay mine was cute, yours is just mean” Kyle said as they sat down “So how are things in Santa town?” Kyle asked. 

“You mean besides the fact that the mall Santa is a hopeless drunk who decides to come to work severely hungover and just passed out with a kid in his lap?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah that’s actually why we’re here, we have a proposition for you guys" Bradley said as they sat down. 

"We will give you all the money we make from this job if you will just trade places with us" Neilson said to them. 

Kyle and Adam turned to look at each other before turning back to them "No" they both said. 

"Oh come on!" Bradley said. 

"Fine, we'll give you 300 bucks each and all the candy canes you want" Neilson said. 

"No" they said once again. 

"Five hundred" Neilson said. 

"You don't even have five hundred dollars" Kyle said to them. 

"It wouldn't be that hard to get" Neilson said to him. 

"Show us the money and we'll talk" Adam said to them.

"Damn it!" Bradley said. 

"Fine...we're taking your fries!" Neilson said picking up the basket of Kyle's French fries and walking away.

~*~

Neilson came into the house, a shopping bag in his hand “Hey, I’m glad you’re here” he said to Bradley “I think I found the perfect gift for Nat” he said pulling something out of the bag “What do you think?” he asked showing Bradley a very large, oversized sweater.

“You got her a car cover?” Bradley asked. 

“It’s a sweater” Neilson said to him. 

“Neilson she’s a size 2 not 200!” Bradley said to him. 

”Alright that’s it, I give up, I’m not good at this” Neilson said irritated. 

“Just get her something else” Bradley said to him. 

“I’m so tired! I don’t want to shop anymore!” he whined as he flung himself across the couch, his body laying across the couch’s arm. 

“Well here’s an insane concept…ask her!” Bradley said. 

“I can’t ask her then she’ll know I haven’t actually gotten her anything yet!” Neilson said “And what if I ask her and she says she already told me and then gets mad if she thinks I forgot?!” 

They heard a groaning sound fill the room, looking around in confusion “Help” the voice whined. 

“What are you doing?” Bradley asked him. 

“That’s not me” Neilson said to him, they looked around as the sound continued. 

They followed the sound to the fireplace, crouching down and looking up into the chimney. 

Brian sat in the kitchen, the phone pressed up against his ear “So it’ll be here for Christmas?” he asked “Oh that’s great, listen I can’t thank you enough for doing this” he said, Bradley entered the kitchen. 

“Dad” Bradley said to him. 

“Just a minute” Brian said to him. 

“Dad…” Bradley said once again. 

“Shh!” Brian said when Bradley began poking him over and over again “What?!” he asked Bradley. 

“Nick’s stuck in the chimney” Bradley said. 

“...Yeah I got to go, we’ll talk soon, okay bye” he said rolling his eyes.

Awhile later the front doors opened, Nick stood there black with soot and dirt, Bradley and Neilson looked at him, sly grins on their faces “Do **not** say _anything_!” he said to them. 

“So…you going to tell me why I just had to go up to the roof and pull you out of the chimney?” Brian asked. 

“I was hanging the outside lights…I tripped” Nick said shamefully.

“So you fell _IN_ the chimney?” Brian asked. 

“Oh alright fine I just wanted to see if I would fit!” Nick said irritated. 

“I’m not imagining this right? My father willingly climbed into a chimney...” Neilson asked Bradley. 

“And got stuck, yes” Bradley said to him, he nodded. 

“Just when we thought he couldn’t get any worst” Neilson said. 

“ **Out!** Now!” he said to them. 

“Look, I talked to Christina, she and Melissa are going to come over and take care of the decorations alright?” Brian asked. 

“What? No! I can do this!” Nick said. 

“You got stuck in the chimney!” Brian said. 

“Oh like you never wondered what it would be like to go down a chimney!” Nick said. 

“No…can’t say that I ever had that urge” Brian said to him.

“I’m telling you, I can decorate this house, just you watch” Nick said. 

“Fine, but try and keep in mind that the boys have already been in one explosion this year…I think that’s enough” Brian said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. 

Nick laughed sarcastically “I mean it, I am decorating this house even if it kills me” he said suddenly falling to the floor, Brian opened his mouth to speak “Shut it!” Nick said from behind the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Neilson rang the doorbell to Natalie’s house, the door opened and her mom stood there “Hey Neilson” she said smiling. 

“Hey Ms Cappel…Nat around?” he asked. 

“Yes and you couldn’t have come at a better time” she said letting him in. 

“What’s going on?” he asked coming stepping inside “Well Christmas time is kind of hard on Nat since her dad passed away” Jodi said sadly. 

“Oh…I didn’t know that…she always seemed like she was alright” he said. 

“Well…her dad’s birthday was around Christmas time and then the holidays without him always seem to hit her pretty hard” she said. 

“Oh…she okay?” he asked. 

“I don’t know she’s been in the attic all day going through her dad’s old stuff…why don’t you go on up and see if you can bring her down” she said. 

“I’ll try” he said smiling, he then went up the stairs. 

Natalie sat cross legged on the attic floor, a stack of old pictures sitting on her knee. She wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Nat?” Neilson called out, she quickly wiped her face off when he came up the attic steps “Hey” he said upon seeing her. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” she asked. 

“Well I wanted to see if you wanted to come and spend Christmas Eve with us at my house” he asked. 

“Oh…yeah, sure that sounds great” she said smiling. 

“Uh, your mom’s invited too if she wants to come” he said. 

“Oh that’s nice but I think she’s going to a Christmas party” she said sitting back down. 

Neilson sat next to her “You okay?” he asked. 

She shrugged “Just missing my dad” she said looking at the pictures. 

“Yeah your mom told me that his birthday was around this time” he said. 

“December 20th” she said nodding. 

“Wow” he said. 

“We would always celebrate during our Christmas get togethers with our family” she said sadly.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. He picked up a picture “When was this?” he asked about the picture. 

Natalie held a bouquet of roses, her dad smiling proudly as he held her tightly “My fourth grade ballet recital” she said taking it from him “I got to be the sugar plum fairy in The Nutcracker that year” she said smiling. “The recital was actually on my dad’s birthday…he said it was his favorite birthday up until that point…watching me dance was the best present he ever got” she said tearfully. 

He pulled her close and kissed her head “I wish I could’ve met him” he said softly. 

“I do too” she said laughing lightly “See that necklace?” she asked pointing to the picture. 

“Yeah it’s nice” he said. 

“It was one of my Christmas presents that year, he gave it to me early so I could wear it for the recital, I loved that necklace” she said. “It was a locket and when you opened it it played Tiny Dancer” she said “And on the back it had it engraved ‘to my tiny dancer, Merry Christmas, love daddy’” she said sadly. 

“You still have it?” he asked. 

“No” she said shaking her head “Before he died I only wore it on special occasions but after…I wore it everywhere…just so I could feel close to him” she said. 

“What happened to it?” he asked. 

“I wore it on my final field trip at my old school…I guess the clasp was broken in the back or something, I fell asleep on the bus ride home and it probably slipped off my neck or something…I just remember getting home and realized it was gone” she said sadly.  
“My mom told me that it wasn’t my fault but I just felt so horrible, that was the last piece of my dad that I had…and it was gone…just like him” she said. “My mom called the bus depot but they had already cleaned the busses out by that point, she offered to replace it but…it just wasn’t the same” she said. He nodded “Anyways…” she said clearing her throat “I cannot wait to give you your Christmas present, you are going to love it” she said kissing him. 

“…Great” he said. 

“Come on, my mom and I made some cookies yesterday” she said standing up and going down the attic steps.

He looked back at her and then picked up the picture of her and her dad, shoving it into his jacket pocket before following her downstairs.

~*~

Adam lead Kyle to the living room where a few rolls of wrapping paper sat on the coffee table along with some boxes, tape and bows.

“What’s this?” Kyle asked. 

“Listen, I didn’t want to say anything but we’ve been getting some complaints about the way you wrap gifts…you can’t” Adam said to him, Kyle rolled his eyes “So you’ve left me no choice…I am going to teach you how to wrap a present” Adam said. 

“Yeah I don’t think so” Kyle said to him. 

“Fine…but the dude at the mall told me that if any other merchandise is broken because of you you’re paying for it” Adam said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. 

“…How do you do this?” Kyle asked sitting in a chair, they sat there as Kyle attempted to wrap gift after gift. 

“Nope” Adam said, Kyle hung his head down in frustration “Try again” Adam said opening a magazine and propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

Kyle wrapped another box, Adam picked it up and the bottom fell out, Kyle whined in aggravation, putting his head down once again.

“Adam…I have been at this for over an hour now” Kyle said exasperated “I got paper cuts all over from that wrapping paper, my fingers are bleeding!” he said irritated. “How much longer do I have to do this?” he asked. 

“Until you don’t suck anymore” Adam said continuing reading the magazine in his lap. 

Kyle looked at the wrapping paper and then back at Adam, a sly smile crossed his face. Adam was then tightly wrapped up in the paper, Kyle placed a bow on top of his head. 

“Yeah okay, fine, you made your point, very funny…now get me out” Adam said irritated.

“I don’t wanna” Kyle said amused, taking a bite out of a Christmas cookie. 

“Hey guys” AJ said entering the house. 

“AJ I got your Christmas present” Kyle said to him. 

AJ turned to look at Adam who glared menacingly at him “I already have one of these” he said to Kyle “But thanks anyways.” 

“Dad, for the love of god…” Adam said. 

“Hey” Bradley said as the front door opened, a garment bag slung over his shoulder, he stopped in his tracks to look at Adam who glared at him. “Somebody asked for Satan for Christmas?” he asked looking at Adam up and down. 

“You are so lucky I can’t move” Adam said to Bradley. 

“Alright” AJ said picking up the scissors and cutting Adam out. 

“Thank you, now give me the scissors so I can kill Kyle” Adam said holding his hand out. 

“Sorry, we’re not allowed, Kevin told us we need to keep him alive” AJ said to him. 

“Why is everyone so afraid of Kevin? Is it the eyebrows?” Adam asked. 

“Honestly? It is” AJ said to him.

~*~

Bradley walked into the kitchen, placing his garment bag over a chair.

“Bradley” Neilson said racing in from outside “I have an idea.” 

“And it only took you seventeen years, congratulations” Bradley said to him, he took a seat at the kitchen island and took a bite out of a Christmas cookie. 

“When Nat was little her dad gave her this necklace after she performed in a recital, then she lost it…see where I’m going with this?” Neilson asked him. 

“You’re going to replace it for her?” Bradley asked. 

“No, I’m gonna find the one she lost!” Neilson said with a big grin on his face.

“How the hell are you going to do that?” Bradley asked. 

“By looking obviously” Neilson said to him. 

“Where’d she lose it?” Bradley asked. 

“It fell off her neck when she was on a class trip” Neilson said. 

“What class trip?” Bradley asked. 

“I don’t know she was in fifth grade” Neilson said shrugging. 

“Neilson…we didn’t meet Nat until sixth grade” Bradley said. 

“I know” Neilson said. 

“Dude, you’re talking six-seven years ago” Bradley said. 

“I know so we better get going!” Neilson said going towards the door. 

“Go where?” Bradley asked. 

“Orange County” Neilson said “You drive” he said tossing Bradley his keys. 

“When did I agree to this?” Bradley asked grabbing his jacket and following Neilson.

~*~

Night began to fall as they entered yet another bus depot.

“Neilson this is the sixth bus depot we’ve been to…face it you’re not going to find a necklace that Nat lost six years ago!” Bradley said. 

Neilson sighed “Alright fine, if I don’t find it here we’ll go home” Neilson said. 

“Promise?” Bradley asked. 

“I promise” Neilson said rolling his eyes. 

They then approached the man at the sales counter “Can I help you?” he asked. 

“Uh yeah I’m looking for a necklace my girlfriend lost on one of your busses, do you have like a lost and found?” Neilson asked. 

“Sure…when’d she lose it?” the guy asked him. 

Neilson looked at him nervously “2003” he said under his breath. 

“When?” the guy asked once more. 

“2003” Neilson said quickly turning around. 

“Did you say 2003?” he asked. 

“…I may have” Neilson said. 

“That’s six years ago” the guy said. 

“Yeah, yeah it is, so?” Neilson asked. 

“Kid we don’t keep anything past 30 days so if your girlfriend lost this necklace six years ago it’s long gone now” the guy said. 

“Gee whoever saw that coming” Bradley said. 

“shut up!” Neilson said to him.

“Look…I forgot to get my girlfriend a present for Christmas and the one thing she wants more than anything is this necklace okay so you have to help me because if you don’t she’s going to tear my nads off” Neilson said to him. 

The guy looked at him and nodded “I know the feeling” he said “Look kid I understand you’re under a lot of pressure but there’s nothing I can do, I’m sorry” he said walking away. 

“Can’t you just replace it?” Bradley asked. 

“No it’s not the same…it had sentimental value, her dad gave it to her” Neilson said. 

“I’m sorry dude” Bradley said shrugging. 

“Alright, let’s just go” Neilson said sadly as they left the bus depot.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick plugged in extension cord upon extension cord into a power strip, cackling to himself “Hey guys get in here!” he bellowed “Come on everyone in the living room!” he yelled. 

Kyle waddled into the living room with Harry slumped over his back. 

“Why are you carrying him?” Nick asked. 

“Little kids at the mall keep kicking him in the legs” Kyle said to him, Adam snickered quietly, Kyle turned to look at him he then turned around and dropped Harry on the couch, he groaned in agony, Kyle rolled his eyes. 

“Harry!” Howie said coming down the steps, AJ behind him “What did your psycho spawn do to him now?!” he asked. 

“Hey, for once I can say with confidence, I had nothing to do with this” Adam said. 

“What’s up?” Brian asked as Bradley and Neilson followed behind him. 

“Yeah, who did what now?” AJ asked looking at the boys. 

“Me, I did something” Nick said proudly. 

“You fall in the chimney again?” Adam asked. 

“No!” Nick said glaring at him. 

“You all said I couldn’t do it, well what do you think of this?” he asked presenting the Christmas tree “I’m proud to present the Backstreet Family Christmas tree” he said. 

“Okay just…hang on a sec?” Brian asked “Alright, back it up guys, let’s go” he said pushing the boys away “Stay there” he said “Alright go ahead” he said.

The tree lit up “Well? What do you think?” he asked. 

“It actually looks good” AJ said. 

“Very nice” Howie said impressed. 

“Yeah, good job dad” Neilson said to him. 

“Thank you” Nick said, smoke began to billow up from the power strip he held in his hands, sparks then began to fly, he dropped it to the floor and cowered in fear as the tree lights blew completely out. They all stood there in silence, Brian shook his head in irritation. 

“Okay now obviously that wasn’t supposed to happen” Nick said "But you saw it, I decorated the tree".

“Alright, Pay up” Adam said holding his palm out everyone reluctantly handed him money “Pleasure doing business with you” he said leaving the room. 

“Come on Harry, up you go” Kyle said pulling Harry onto his back once more and carrying him into the kitchen. 

“This is my father” Neilson said to Bradley.

“Yeah…trust me, mine’s not any better” Bradley said to him.

“Why are we all not in some sort of therapy?” Neilson asked as he and Bradley left the room. 

“So I think it’s safe to say that this whole decorating thing was a bad idea huh?” Brian asked. 

“…Maybe” Nick said reluctantly. 

“Will you just let me call Chris? She will come over and have everything fixed in no time” Howie asked. 

“…Fine” Nick said pouting. 

“Guess we better call Ed too to come fix the lights” AJ said. 

“Well I can do _that_ ” Nick said. 

“Like I said, one explosion this year was enough” Brian said.

~*~

“Thank you again for doing this Bob, I really appreciate it” Sasha said as Bob took off his Santa beard and hat.

“No problem, I actually enjoy it” he said standing up from his chair. 

“Merry Christmas” she said. 

“Merry Christmas Miss Miller” he said. 

“Hey Bob” Bradley said approaching him, a garment bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Oh Bradley, what are you doing here?” 

“Turning in my elf costume, free at last” he said. 

“Wasn’t that bad was it?” Bob asked him.

“Oh no, no, because now, I have a lot of elf related jokes to look forward to when I go back to school next week” Bradley said. 

“Ah…where’s your second in command?” Bob asked. 

“Still looking for a present for Nat” he said chuckling “He is obsessed with finding this necklace for her, it’s unbelievable” Bradley said. 

“Yeah?” Bob asked. 

“I mean on one hand, I can kind of understand where he’s coming from, Nat lost her dad, that was something he gave her, had a lot of sentimental value to it and I think I know how happy she would be if she got it back” Bradley said.

“Good way of looking at it” Bob said. 

“Well, I can kind of relate in a way” Bradley said. 

“How so?” Bob asked. 

“Well I mean when she was little, she was able to have her dad home for Christmas…I wasn’t so lucky” Bradley said. 

“Yep, I remember” Bob said. 

Bradley looked at him strangely “What?” he asked. 

“Your letters were my favorites, you didn’t want toys or video games or any of that stuff…you just wanted to spend Christmas with your dads, which is understandable, every kid should be able to spend Christmas with their parents” he said “I always felt bad about not being able to do that for you guys” he said. 

“Wow…you're really into this whole Santa thing huh?” Bradley asked. 

“More than you know” Bob said “Merry Christmas Bradley” he said leaving. 

“Merry Christmas” Bradley said confused.

~*~

“Ta-da!” Kyle said presenting Adam with a few wrapped presents.

“…Am I supposed to know what’s happening?” Adam asked. 

“The presents!” Kyle said “I wrapped them, what do you think?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah…good job” Adam said. 

“Well go ahead, try ‘em out” Kyle said, Adam picked up the one and shook it. 

“Wow…I can’t believe it, I’m actually impressed” he said “How sad is that?” he asked leaving the room when Harry came in through the back door. 

“Did it work?” Harry asked Kyle. 

“Yeah, thanks for wrapping these for me” Kyle said handing him money. 

“No problem” Harry said. 

“Oh and before I forget, here, early Christmas present” Kyle said handing Harry a gift bag. 

“Thanks Kyle” he said smiling “Shin guards!” he said happily. 

“Merry Christmas!” Kyle said to him as Harry hugged him. 

“Hey” Bradley said coming into the house, a mystified expression on his face. 

“Bradley, look what Kyle got me” Harry said. 

“Oh yeah, nice” Bradley said. 

“I’m going to go try these on” Harry said rushing upstairs. 

“You okay?” Kyle asked Bradley. 

“Uh…I’m not exactly sure” Bradley said confused when the doorbell rang. 

“That’s probably Ed, I got to get to the mall and pick up my last pay check, I’ll see you later” Kyle said leaving. 

“Later” Bradley said taking his jacket off. 

The doorbell rang once more “Just a sec!” Bradley yelled as he opened it and a man stood there with a tool box, wearing a pair of coveralls. 

“Heard you had a problem with some Christmas tree lights?” he asked. 

“Yeah in here” Bradley said letting him in “What happened to Ed?” Bradley asked. 

“Vacation” he said writing on a clipboard “So how’d this happen?” he asked. 

“Well my dumbass ‘uncle’ decided to overload the power strip and blew out all the lights” Bradley said. 

“Ah…typical mistake” he said still writing on his clipboard Bradley sighed deeply as he sat on the coffee table glancing at his phone. “Problem?” the man asked crouching down to inspect the tree. 

“Oh just your typical idiot best friend problems” Bradley said irritated. 

The man chuckled lightly “Yeah I know how that feels” he said “So what’s the problem?” he asked. 

“Oh just his girlfriend…and Christmas…” Bradley said. 

“Let me guess, he forgot to get her a present and now he’s scrambling trying to find the perfect gift?” he asked. 

Bradley looked at him in surprise “You’re good at this” he said. 

“Yeah I know that one pretty well…usually works out alright” he said. 

“He made me drive all the way to Orange County just to look for a necklace” Bradley said to him. 

“Wow…your friend Neilson’s not too bright is he?” he asked. 

“Pfft…” Bradley sputtered “…Wait how’d you know his name?” he asked. 

“You guys have been in the news a lot this year” he said picking up his clipboard again and writing something down. 

“Don’t remind me” Bradley said to him. 

“Been one hell of a year for you huh?” he asked. 

“Yeah hell is the right word” Bradley said. 

“Still, he must like this girl a lot…Are they uh…happy together?” he asked looking behind the tree. 

“Yeah for the most part” Bradley said to him. 

“Just for the record you and this girl aren’t…?” he asked. 

“What? Oh, no!” Bradley said “No, Nat’s more like a sister to me than a girlfriend” he said. 

“You sure about that?” the guy asked. 

Bradley rolled his eyes “Oh alright fine, we made out once, but that’s it!” he said irritated. “But nothing else is ever going to happen between us, I couldn’t do that to Neilson” he said. 

“Wow…you’re a good friend” the repairman said to him. 

“He’s been in love with her since sixth grade” Bradley said. 

“Long time” he said. 

“I guess” Bradley said. 

“You know I got a daughter about your age” he said working on the power strip. 

“Really” Bradley said. 

“Yeah…been awhile since I seen her though” he said. 

“Really?” Bradley asked “How long?” he asked. 

“’Bout…6..7..years” he said “I drop in on her every now and then…she doesn’t know I’m there though” he said. 

“You should visit her…let her know you’re still around” Bradley said. 

“Yeah…I don’t want to scare her off or anything” he said “I try to stay close though, that way if she ever really needs me, I’m still there for her” he said. 

Bradley nodded “Bradley!” Neilson yelled from the kitchen “Hey I’ll be right back” he said leaving the room “Hey, you find anything?” Bradley asked Neilson.

“Nothing” Neilson said collapsing on a chair “And I think some lady ripped out a chunk of my hair” he said feeling his head. “This sucks I cannot find anything even remotely resembling that necklace Nat’s dad gave to her” Bradley said at the table. 

“I’m sorry dude, I know how much you wanted to surprise her” Bradley said setting a plate of cookies on the table “Cookie?” he asked. 

Neilson took one and took a bite out of it “Who were you talking to?” he asked. 

“Oh! The dude came to look at the Christmas lights” Bradley said as they got up and went into the living room. The tree was lit but the repairman was gone “Hello?” he asked looking around “He’s gone” Bradley said. 

“Well at least he fixed the lights” Neilson said walking past the fireplace. “Oh my god” Neilson said seeing a necklace dangling from the mantle. He picked up the pendant letting it rest on his fingertips. 

“What?” Bradley asked. 

Neilson pulled a picture from his back pocket and held them side by side, he then looked at the back and read the inscription “To my Tiny Dancer love dad” he read “This is…this is Nat’s necklace” he said in awe "Where’d this come from?” he asked opening it, a small melody began to play. 

“That sounds like Tiny Dancer” Bradley said. 

“Oh my god” Neilson said once again “How’d this get here?” he asked in disbelief “I can’t believe it” he said. 

Bradley pulled the picture from his hand “Uh…who’s the guy with Nat?” he asked fearfully. 

“That’s her dad” Neilson said. 

Bradley looked back at the picture in fright and slumped down on the coffee table. 

“What?” Neilson asked “What’s wrong?” 

“That’s the dude who came to fix the lights!” Bradley said. 

“What? No, Bradley that’s Nat’s dad, he died when she was 10” Neilson said to him. 

“Neilson I am telling you that was the guy who was here” Bradley said. 

“Bradley…Ed is our electrician guy, remember? Ed? Bald? Kinda fat?” he asked when the doorbell rang. Neilson opened the door to see Ed standing there with his tool box. 

“Hey Neilson, I came to fix your Christmas lights” he said cheerfully. 

Bradley then pulled out his phone “Mom? Hey, does PTSD give you hallucinations?” he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Christmas Eve 2009_ **

“Well? What do you think?” Christina asked Howie as he came into the living room.

“So much better, thank you” he said kissing her cheek. 

“No problem, always happy to help” Christina said picking up a stack of gifts.

“See? Now isn’t this much better?” Brian asked Nick. 

“Sure, now that I started everything for you” Nick said. 

“Oh sweetie…you tried” Christina said to him “Just…stick to singing” she said patting his shoulder.

“I hope our parents like the gift we have planned” Kyle said sitting on the coffee table next to Adam with a tray of cookies. 

“Relax Kyle, it’s a picture, not gold bars wrapped in diamonds and hundred-dollar bills” Adam said to him. 

“Who cares, I’m seeing dead people and fictional holiday characters…” Bradley said sullenly as he stuck a candy cane back in his mouth “And I’m really getting sick of these things” he said throwing the candy cane into the fire behind him. 

“Bradley, for the last time, Nat’s dad was _not_ here” Kyle said to him. 

“Yes he was! He was right here in this room! I talked to him!” Bradley said. 

“Maybe it was Ed’s assistant” Kyle said to him. 

“Ed doesn’t have an assistant…and even if he did why did Ed show up like 5 minutes later to fix the lights himself?” Bradley asked.

“It’s Christmas time he probably got mixed up or something…how hard were you thrown back during the explosion anyways?” Kyle asked. 

“Not like it makes a difference” Adam said biting into a Christmas cookie. 

“Bradley, if you say you saw Nat’s dad, then I believe you saw him” Harry said patting his shoulder.

“Oh, well, thanks Harry” Bradley said. 

_“He’s losing it”_ Harry mouthed to Kyle and Adam once Bradley turned away, the both subtly nodded. 

Bradley’s head snapped around to look back at Harry who smiled at him “Oh to hell with you guys!” Bradley said getting up from his seat. 

“Why go to hell when I can just go to Adam’s room, it’s basically the same thing” Harry said taking Bradley’s seat. 

Adam chuckled “Oh I get it…because I’m Satan” he said laughing lightly “Get some new material” he said irritated as he got up.

The front door opened and Sasha stepped in, she gasped “Oh my god, Chris, this place looks amazing” she said. 

“Thank you” Christina said taking a small bow. 

“Wait a second, what makes you think I didn’t do this?” Nick asked. 

“Because it actually looks good” she said looking around. 

“From their mothers” Brian muttered to himself as he and Vicki hung stockings on the fireplace. 

Vicki looked at him suspiciously “Excuse me?” she asked. 

"Hmm? What?" he asked smiling sweetly at her. 

“Sorry I wasn’t able to help this year” Sasha said to Christina. 

“Oh don’t worry about it I know you were swamped with work, besides Adam was nice enough to help me” Christina said to her.

Adam looked up fearfully, everyone turned to look at him in surprise. Looks of amusement crossed the faces of Bradley, Kyle, and Harry “Oh alright fine” he said “I like to decorate and wrap presents…don’t judge me!” he said storming out of the room. 

“I really wish Neilson was able to hear that” Bradley said “I’m gonna text him” Bradley said pulling out his phone. 

“So how’d the second store work out?” Christina asked. 

“Perfectly…but to show I’m not a total scrooge as some would think…” she said looking towards Nick. 

“When did I say anything?” Nick asked. 

“I’m donating some of the profits to charity” Sasha said.

“Well that’s nice of you” Christina said. 

“Well thank you” Sasha said to her. 

“Didn’t you say you were bringing someone?” Christina asked her. 

“Well I was planning on inviting Janitor Bob, as a thank you for filling in last minute but as I was leaving the mall I heard Ms. Beaumont on the phone telling the mall manager that he just up and quit his job and I can’t seem to get ahold him” Sasha said. 

“Really” Bradley said. 

“Maybe he had somewhere else to be” Christina said to her. 

“Yeah…maybe he did” Bradley said to himself, holding a Santa Claus ornament in his hand before hanging it from the tree. 

“Hey look who I brought” Neilson said coming inside. 

“Merry Christmas!” Natalie said. 

“Oh…and here I was hoping it was someone good” Adam said sitting down on the couch. 

“Wow this place looks great” Natalie said as Neilson helped her with her coat “Adam, I didn’t know you had such great taste” she said. 

“Yeah, I hear you’re a regular Martha Stewart” Neilson said as Adam sat up horrified and irritated and looked at Bradley who was quietly snickering to himself “You son of a bitch!” he said angrily. 

“Hey!” Bradley said “Leave my dad out of this!” he said laughing. 

Brian's face fell and he turned to look at Bradley angrily. 

“Hey everyone!” Kellie said standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, Merry Christmas!” Christina said to her. 

“Merry Christmas” Kellie said to her “I hope it’s okay that I brought a special guest” she said as the door opened. 

“Ho ho ho” Kevin said coming inside. 

“Hey!” they said happily, greeting him. 

“You said you weren’t coming home!” AJ said greeting him.

“Yep, the perfect cover” Kevin said. 

“Dad!” Kyle said coming in from the kitchen. 

“Hey, Merry Christmas” Kevin said hugging him. 

“What are you doing here? You said you were staying in New York” Kyle said. 

“Well what kind of surprise would it be if I told you I was coming home?” Kevin asked him.

“Well I’m actually glad you’re here because, we have an awesome surprise for you guys” Kyle said “Guys?” he asked. 

“Really? We have to make a big deal out of this?” Adam asked. 

“Just get up and give them the presents!” Kyle said,   
Adam rolled his eyes. 

“I know, son, believe me…I know” Kevin said putting his arm around Kyle and patting his arm. 

They handed everyone a package each. 

“Alright, ready?” Kyle asked. 

“Yes! Can we open them?” Sasha asked excitedly. 

“Go head” Kyle said as they each tore the paper off. 

“Oh my god!” 

“This is so sweet!” Sasha and Christina cooed as they each held a picture of the boys together at the mall’s Santa’s Workshop. 

“This is perfect!” Vicki said. 

“Told you they’d like ‘em” Kyle said to Adam. 

“Yep, you sure showed me” Adam said. 

Brian took a seat on the coffee table “Merry Christmas” he said handing Vicki a present. 

“What’s this?” she asked. 

“Open it and see” he said as she tore the paper off and opened up a velvet oblong box. 

She gasped “My bracelet, where’d you find it?” she asked happily. 

“When we were helping your mom move over the summer, I found it in an old jewelry box, the chain was worn and broken so I sent it away and had it fixed” he said “This is so amazing, I loved this thing” she said. 

“I also took the liberty of adding a few more charms to it” he said. 

“I see, thank you so much” she said as they kissed. 

“Ugh, alright, enough with that” Bradley said disgusted. 

“Bradley for most of your life you have wanted us to get back together” Brian said “And now that we are, you have a problem with it?” he asked. 

“Doesn’t mean I want to see you guys making out every ten seconds” Bradley said to him. 

“Merry Christmas” Neilson said presenting Natalie her gift. 

“Oh my god, thank you…you didn’t have to get me anything” she said. 

He looked around in bewilderment “…no I wanted to” he said to her. 

She tore the paper off and opened the velvet box “Oh my god” she said looking at it. 

“Check the back” he said. 

She flipped it over to see the engravement “Oh my…this is…how did you get this?” she asked shocked and confused. 

“Let’s just say I had some help” he said.

"More like divine intervention" Bradley said behind him, Neilson turned and slapped his arm. 

“Thank you so much” she said tearfully, hugging him tightly.

~*~

The wind blew hard outside a small secluded bar, the temperature was bone chilling, flurries flying past the window. The door opened, bells jingling above the door. Bob stood there in the doorway, dusting the snow off of himself.

“Cold out there huh?” someone asked him. 

“And getting colder by the minute” Bob said “Well hey there Joey” he said approaching the bar. 

“How’s it going Nick?” Joe asked as Bob took a seat next to him “Or are you still going by Bob?” he asked amused. 

“Safe to say, I’m through with that gig” Bob said to him.

“Yeah, you like being a janitor?” Joe asked. 

“Was a change of pace for sure” Bob said “You get that necklace back to your daughter?” he asked Joe. 

“Yep, back where it belongs” he said. 

“So…did you ever think in a million years that your daughter would be hanging out with the sons of the Backstreet Boys?” Bob asked chuckling heartily. 

“Got to say that thought still blows my mind” Joe said laughing along with him. “I’ll tell you the truth, the thought of Natalie hanging out with a group of boys all day every day used to scare the hell out of me but…these kids…they seem like good guys” Joe said. 

“I can honestly say, you got nothing to worry about with these guys” Bob said. 

“Glad to hear it” Joe said to him. 

“Alright, got to get back on the road” he said standing up from the bar. 

“Hey Merry Christmas” Joe said as Bob went to the door. 

“Yeah, you tell the big guy I said Happy Birthday” Bob said leaving. 

“Merry Christmas sweetheart” he said appearing behind Natalie as she sat on the foyer steps, he gently placed his hands on her arms and kissed the top of her head.

Natalie looked up confused and felt the top of her head, she looked behind her and looked around. 

“You okay?” Neilson asked sitting on the steps next to her. 

“Yeah…I just…never mind” she said shaking her head. 

“Merry Christmas” Neilson said smiling. 

“Merry Christmas” she said as they kissed.

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a Happy holiday season!!


End file.
